


Reflections in England

by Jestana



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: The Pevensies reflect on what it's like to be back in England.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles I wrote to address how the kids must have felt after leaving Narnia at the end of _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ , and then again after _Prince Caspian_.

As the High King of Narnia, Peter had become used to the respect and deference of everyone around him. Even his brother and sisters had deferred to him as the oldest. When he spoke, everyone listened and did what he asked of them. What he hated most about being back in England was the fact that everyone treated him like a kid. Adults didn't listen to him when he spoke and the older boys at school tried to bully him. The only way he could make himself be heard and gain respect was to fight, and so fight he did.

Susan had hated being a teenager the first time it happened. She'd felt ugly and awkward. At least as a queen, she'd had beautiful clothes and jewelry to make her feel less ugly. Not to mention all the suitors who'd fought for the privilege of having her hand in marriage once she was grown up. Now, she felt like a woman trapped in a teenager's body, far more mature than even the girls her age. All the boys she met were compared to the suitors she'd entertained in Narnia. Every last one of them was found lacking in some way.

Edmund had become a master tactician and strategist in Narnia, developing and honing his skills on the chessboard and battlefield. He seemed to have a gift for looking at a situation and determining what needed to be done. More often than not, he'd been the one to do it because no one else had seen it. What frustrated him most about being back in England was the fact that he could _still_ see what needed to be done, but almost never had the influence or resources to _do_ it. All he _could_ do was back up Peter in his fights.

Lucy loved to make friends and she loved animals, so Narnia had been heaven for her. Her closest friend and confidant had been Tumnus. When she couldn't talk to her brothers or sister, she could _always_ talk to Tumnus. When she found herself in England again, she found that she missed her Narnian friends most of all. It was like an ache in her heart, particularly when she thought about Tumnus. She tried to talk to the animals and trees in England, but it wasn't the same. They were too dumb and still for her to pretend they were Narnian.

*

After his second visit to Narnia, Peter finally understood that being a king once didn't automatically guarantee respect. He had to earn it, even from his own siblings. The respect he wanted would only come once he'd proved he could be an adult and act accordingly. Instead of acting like a child and refusing to own up to his mistakes. Sometimes, a strategic retreat was the wiser option. It didn't mean you were a coward, regardless of what others might say or think. He just had to learn to ignore the snide remarks and pitying looks sent his way.

At first, Susan was delighted to be back in Narnia. Then it sunk in exactly how much time had passed for Narnia while practically none had gone by for them. It was disheartening to realize that all the friends she'd made before were dead and had been for a long time. She knew now that they could never go back to being the Kings and Queens of Narnia. That time was over and done and nothing could bring it back. They could only move forward with their lives and grow up. She was glad not to be going back.

Edmund thought returning to Narnia would mean a return of the old Peter, but he was wrong. It didn't stop him from doing what was needed at times, but he was disappointed in his brother. He realized now that it was time to step out of Peter's shadow. It'd been easy to let Peter pick their battles, when he still didn't trust his own judgment. Now, though, he didn't trust _Peter's_ judgment. The time had come to rely on himself once again and trust himself at last. He'd start by being more careful about following Peter's lead.

Being the youngest of four and a girl to boot, Lucy had gotten used to having _someone_ with her, wherever she went. Or, if she was alone, it was because she stayed behind while the others did something they decided was too dangerous for her. Then they went to Narnia a second time and she learned that it wasn't just her brothers and sister protecting her that kept her from taking risks. It was her own fear that held her back as well. She learned to conquer that fear and decided it was time to stand on her own.


End file.
